


Barnes-Rogers Sounds Like a Pirate-Themed Jug Band

by Carry_On_Moss



Series: Recovery Isn't Linear (and Neither is This Fan-Fiction) [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Aged Up, Agender Bucky Barnes, Bucky Barnes & Tony Stark Friendship, Domestic Avengers, Established Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers, Established Relationship, Genderqueer Bucky Barnes, Genderqueer Character, Happy Ending, Healthy Relationships, Implied Tony/Thor, M/M, Mini, Non-Binary Bucky Barnes, Non-binary character, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Vignette, genderqueer character written by a genderqueer person, non-binary character written by a non-binary person, trans character written by a trans person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 13:20:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19724485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carry_On_Moss/pseuds/Carry_On_Moss
Summary: Just some flashes of different conversations Bucky, Steve and others have had over the years.





	Barnes-Rogers Sounds Like a Pirate-Themed Jug Band

They were laying in bed, lightly holding hands in the dark when Steve rolled half-way over and said “Rogers-Barnes?  
“You just want your name to come first,” Bucky said “Obviously it should be Barnes-Rogers since I’m the oldest”  
Steve laughed and told him “Barnes-Rogers sounds like a pirate themed jug band!”  
“A what?!” Bucky asked, but they were already kissing and laughing and undressing each other.  
“I don’t care what our name is” Steve whispered later on. “I only care that it’s ours.” 

\-----

“I know” Steve hiccupped, hopping up and down on one leg trying to get his pants off over his shoes. “We’ll be the Carters, after Peggy. Like a memorial name.”  
“Steven,” Bucky sighed, but Steve was already on the floor, one leg out of his now ripped jeans, shoe and sock still on.  
Drunk as he was on Thor’s Asgardian mead, Steve still managed to seem only adorably rumpled and not completely trashed as he looked up at Bucky, bewildered and imploring.  
“I miss her so much sometimes and I feel like I’m being ungrateful for everything I have” Steve almost whispered before turning his face to hide it against his arm, which had splayed upwards in his fall.  
Bucky gathered his skirt and sat down. He grabbed Steve’s hand and kissed his knuckles. “I miss her too. She was the only person who could keep you in line.”  
“You keep me in line” Steve mumbled sadly.  
“Not hardly” Bucky told him, sighing as he laid down on the floor where Steve was already snoring drunkenly. 

\----

“I think I want a farm. Or a horse stable.” Bucky told Steve.  
“There’s this great little place on the Oregon Coast.” Tony butted in. “Just came on the market yesterday.”  
Steve looked over to where Tony was working on Bucky’s arm. What could their billionaire friend possibly have going on at the Oregon Coast?  
“Oh come on, you think I don’t see the way you two look at each other?” Tony asked. Bucky raised an eyebrow. “It’s the ‘I wanna buy a horse farm on the Oregon Coast with you’ look.” Tony said with mild accusation.  
“Horse stable.” Bucky said.  
Exasperated, Steve looked at Bucky. Tony still got on his nerves some days.  
“We’re more alike than we’re different, twinkle toes.” Tony said without even looking up. 

\----

“Oh come on, I said I was sorry! Please live on my horse farm for free!” Tony yelled after Steve in the hallway.  
“It’s a horse stable!” Steve yelled back before turning and adding “And if you buy our stable before we can, Tony I swear to God you… you’re…”  
Tony waited, pretending to be patient.  
“Well, I’ll be very upset” Steve half-heartedly yelled before stalking off to the rooms he and Bucky kept in the tower.  
“Stark.” Bucky said, startlingly close.  
“Yes, second-best friend?” Tony answered, turning quickly to try and mask the small yelp he’d made.  
“I appreciate the gesture” Bucky told him softly. “But you know Steve and me are old fashioned. We like to buy our own houses and stuff.” Tony nodded slowly, looking chastised.  
“But I know how much you like giving people gifts, and I know you mean well” Bucky went on “So, I’ve decided to let you buy Steve his first horse if you’ll back out of the deal and let us buy the stable on our own.”  
Tony’s eyes went wide and he nodded before rushing off down the hall, phone in hand.  
“Good news,” Steve told him in a stunned voice as soon as he got back in their rooms. “The mysterious buyer backed out. The Stable is ours! How did you get him to behave?”  
“You’ll see.” Bucky answered. 

\----

“Bucky… why is there a horse that looks like Fabio in our driveway?”  
“That,” Tony said, coming in the kitchen door without knocking “is an Asguardian horse and you don’t even want to know what I had to do to Thor in order to get one on Earth.”  
“You merely had to ask, friend Tony!” Thor boomed, also coming through the kitchen door and patting Tony playfully on the back.  
“Right, well…” Tony stuttered, shocked by the force of the blow. “All that other stuff was just for fun.”  
“And it was so much fun!” Thor shouted. “Friend Steven, friend Bucky, you are bedmates, surely you know the type of fun I refer to!”  
Steve’s mouth dropped open at the same time that Bucky said “We sure do!” Matching Thor’s enthusiasm, if not his volume.  
“Okay.” Tony said, and walked into the living room while Steve rubbed his face with both his hands. “Where’s our room?”  
“Your what?!” Sam yelled from halfway down the stairs.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little more playful than other things I've written in this series. I've been feeling really good lately, that's my only excuse. 
> 
> The horse I decided looked the most like an Asgardian horse in my mind is called a Friesian, you can learn more about them here: https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Friesian_horse.


End file.
